kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nruff
|jap_name = ヌラフ (Nurafu) |ability = None |category = Boss, Regular enemy |card number = 66}} Nruff is a rampant, large, almond-shaped, brown, boar-like animal and a recurring enemy in the ''Kirby'' series. First appearing as a boss in Kirby's Dream Land 2, Nruff has since then became an enemy, appearing mainly in either verdant forests or arid, rocky places. Nruff is best known for stubbornly charging ahead, no matter what stands in his way. In Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Waddle Dees can be seen riding on a Nruff's back. In the anime, Nruff lives deep in Whispy's forest within Acore's roots along with his smaller counterpart Nelly. In all games Nruff appears in, he grants no ability when swallowed. A sticker of Nruff is also obtainable in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, featuring his Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards artwork. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Nruff appears as the boss of the Big Forest, and is accompanied by many Nellys. The arena consists of two rope-bridges and two large trees flanking both sides of it. Nruff comes out of one of six holes in the trees and charges from one side of the arena to the other, and will occasionally toss bombs at Kirby. Kirby simply has to inhale the Nellys and spit them back at Nruff to defeat him. After losing around half of his health, Nruff's attacks become more erratic and unpredictable, and he begins to jump off the bridges in an attempt to confuse Kirby. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Nruff is no longer a boss, being replaced by Pon and Con, whom Kirby fights about the same way, aside from needing to defeat the both of them, and an occasional bomb falling from the sky during the fight. Instead, Nruff is now a common enemy that sports a slightly revamped design. Nruff simply charges wildly ahead whenever he encounters Kirby, just as he did in his first appearance. In addition to appearing alone, Nruff can also be seen with a Waddle Dee riding on his back in a similar fashion to a Poppy Bros. Jr. riding on an apple or Grizzo. If this is the case, Kirby must dispose of them both separately in order to eliminate their threat completely. If Nruff hits a wall with a Waddle Dee riding him, it will be bucked off and the two will be separated. In this game Nruff now bears more resemblance to Nelly, who doesn't appear in the game at all. While he retains his pointed ears and husky body type, Nruff now has Nelly's white stripes running along his back. This design remains consistent in the following game, ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and was only changed back for the anime. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Nruff appears once again as a common enemy. He appears mainly in the wide open areas of Rock Star and Neo Star. In this game, he keeps both his design and tactics from ''Kirby's Dream Land 3. Once again, Nruff grants no ability if inhaled. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Nruff once again appears as a common enemy in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. He appears in some stages of Raisin Ruins, sometimes with a Waddle Dee on his back. In this game, he has a rounded nose, and no tusks. This is his most recent appearance. Nruff appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. He appears in the Fighter Combat Chamber. Physical Appearance Nruff is a large boar with spiky, dark brown fur. Generally, He has a round pink snout (which is changed to tan in later appearances) and pointy little ears. He has slanted eyes and shiny black hooves. In Kirby's Dream Land 2 and the anime, Nruff is very large and dwarfs both Kirby and Nelly. As of Dream Land 3, Nruff's appearance was merged with his cohort, Nelly. His newer design consists of the same facial features and overarching appearance, however white stripes were added to his back, his fur is lighter, and is smaller. When Nruff was introduced into the anime, his design was switched back to the old one. This was most likely due to Nelly's re-debut into the series. Nruff has sharp, silvery-gray tusks in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and the anime, but these tusks are removed in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby's Dream Land 3. Trivia *Nruff and Nelly appear as one collectible Keychain in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. The pair use their sprites from Kirby's Dream Land 2. Related Quotes ﻿Artwork KDL2 Nruff.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Nruff2.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Gallery RR Nruff.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3 Nruff.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Screenshot (61).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KRtDL Nruff.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL Nruffs.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Sprites KDL2 Nruff sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Nruff sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KDL3 Nruff sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Nruff sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' SSBB Nruff sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Allies Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition